


We're Gods Now

by musicdorch



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, TVXQ!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-lawsuit, Second-Person POV, Yunho POV, angsty fluff, but only kind of, established Yunho/Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicdorch/pseuds/musicdorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I dreamed we were on top of the world. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gods Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shigai's](shigai.livejournal.com) fluff contest on Livejournal.
> 
> In case you're wondering, and you probably aren't, I'm md_writing on Livejournal. Migrating over here now that I finally secured an invite!

You’re exhausted in the living room, only hours from Korea and the swarm of unwanted attention that waits for you. You sigh⎯at least when you’re here in Japan, if you try, you can pretend everything’s fine.  
  
A soft creak down the hall surprises you; the others have taken advantage of a few hours’ sleep before your flight early this morning and you hadn’t expected anyone awake for another half hour. You recognize Jaejoong by his footsteps, so you have a smile ready when he turns the corner and you’re met with his soft, sleep-muffled gaze.  
  
“Thought you were tired.“  
  
“Couldn’t get back to sleep.” He pushes off the wall and shuffles over to where you sit on the couch. It always hurts to see the bags under his eyes, and they’ve only been getting more pronounced these days. He rests his head on your shoulder, and when he doesn’t offer anything else by way of conversation, you let him be and go back to your book. Minutes later, after you think he’s drifted off, he burrows in closer, curled almost unsurely against your body. You wrap your arms around him, and you can only hope that he’ll tell you what’s on his mind. You’re far too exhausted for mind games tonight.  
  
“I dreamed we were on top of the world,” he says at last, burying his face in your neck.  
  
Used to his non sequiturs, instead of responding, you slide free of the embrace. When he turns fearful eyes to you, though, you smile and encourage him up with you, pulling him close. Then you just sway. It’s not really a dance, just a slow rocking rhythm, but before long you feel him relax against you. You spin together for a few minutes until you garner a smile and soft laughter, slowing to a stop. Smiling, you press your forehead to his.  
  
“We’re gods now, Jaejoong-ah. It’ll take more than this to break us.”  
  
He kisses you briefly. “Sap,” he mumbles against your lips, but you can feel the smile behind it. “We haven’t ruined it all, then?”  
  
You laugh and shake your head, leaning down to kiss him again. It’s the plan, anyway, but a soft cough from the hallway stops you. Looking up, you find a very sleepy Yoochun⎯ a Yoochun who somehow manages a smirk despite his disarray. How the hell does he do that?  
  
“You two really waste no time, do you?”  
  
You glare, but Jaejoong breaks away from you with a laugh. “Get over here, idiot.”  
Yoochun doesn’t take long to join you in something of a group hug.  
  
“You guys are so weird,” you hear from Changmin only seconds before Jaejoong pulls him by the arm, effectively bringing him into the growing mass of bodies. Junsu joins the four of you moments later.  
  
“What are we doing, exactly?” he asks, slinging his arms around Yoochun’s and your shoulders. Yoochun pokes him in the forehead.  
  
“Orgy,” he replies, nodding solemnly. Jaejoong elbows him in the ribs.  
  
“Yunho’s being a sap,” Jaejoong clarifies. You splutter.  
  
“What? Sap?! You’re the one who⎯” Jaejoong cuts your indignation short with another peck on the lips, and just like that you’ve forgotten the argument.  
  
“You really think we’ll be okay?” he asks, pulling away, and this time it’s Changmin who responds. Sort of. He hits Jaejoong on the arm, calling him an idiot, and promptly dashes back toward the bedrooms with a cursing Jaejoong on his heels. Junsu, flustered, is busy trying to fend off Yoochun’s continued attempts at lewdness and innuendo⎯a disturbing enough thing to be subject to without his sleep-puffed eyes and raspy voice.  
  
To look at them now, you realize for certain that you’ll all come out of this just fine. You shake your head and pick up your book, content to read for the remaining time before you all have to leave. _Dong Bang Shin Ki hwaiting._ _  
_


End file.
